1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method and a system for effectively and efficiently handling and displaying electronic information, including, for example, email messages, text messages, voicemail messages, or the like.
2. Related Art
Electronic communication has become ubiquitous and, in many instances, a preferred method of communication between individuals. As the popularity of electronic communication continues to grow, many individuals are experiencing information overload. The received information may include, for example, email messages, text messages, instant messages, video messages, and like. Many times, recipients do not view received information in time to respond, or they must vigilantly monitor incoming information in order to timely respond to time-sensitive information. Resultantly, large amounts of information are being overlooked or inefficiently processed by recipients.
The present disclosure provides a novel system and method for handling and displaying messages to ameliorate the growing information overload experienced by users generated by electronic communication, text communication and voicemail communication, while providing more effective and efficient communication.